


Night Vigil

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Series: Segments [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-06
Updated: 2008-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his turn for night watch, and Sanji is tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Vigil

**Author's Note:**

> More ZoSan. Sap and fluff are my default settings it would seem, so this is very PG.

Sanji was exhausted.

He finished drying the last dish and put it in its proper place. He’d been in the kitchen all night, cooking and preparing the food for the barbecue. It had been the biggest feast that he had ever cooked for, and all he wanted to do now was sleep. He pulled off his apron and draped it over the hanger and walked towards the galley door. Flicking off the light (a new invention that Franky had installed; electricity all over Sunny) after examining the room one last time to make sure everything was in its place. Satisfied, he let the door swing closed and headed towards the boys’ bunkroom.

Halfway there, he remembered that he had night watch tonight, and it was probably close to his turn. Cursing quietly under his breath, he sighed and turned back towards the front deck. His feet made no sound as he tread quietly across the grass deck of the Sunny, and began to climb the rigging. Night watch had become much more bearable with the crow’s nest being enclosed, and there were enough accessories up there to keep whoever was on watch occupied in during their vigil.

Sanji opened the trap door and pulled himself up, closing it behind him with a soft 'thud'. He turned around and was in the process of pulling a new cigarette from his pocket when he noticed the current occupant. He replaced the cancer stick and tiptoed over to the sleeping man, deciding that he was way too tired to start a fight with the swordsman.

Zoro was snoring quietly on the bench that was used for sitting and looking out during watch. It fit snugly against the wall of the crow’s nest, and he lay stretched out on it, his body curving slightly to accommodate the bend. His chest rose and fell gently with his measured breaths, and he looked for all the world like he could stay like that for… well, Sanji wasn’t exactly sure how long he’d remain asleep, but didn’t want to make any undue noise just in case that woke him up. For that reason, Sanji wasn’t smoking, either. The pungent odor of cigarette smoke would not only wake the marimo up, but inform him as to exactly _who_ was up here with him, and a fight would undoubtedly ensue.

Sighing again, the cook settled back against the bench with a good view out the porthole. A quick scan showed that they were alone on the sea, for now at least. His gaze swept over the sleeping Zoro again, and Sanji noticed that the swordsman must have been working out, because there was still a slight sheen of sweat on his arms and his neck. He looked… peaceful. And content.

 _Actually_ , now that Sanji thought about it, _he looks really comfortable_. Another look outside showed no change, and he regarded the swordsman again. Debating furiously with himself for a moment, Sanji finally snatched a blanket from one of the cabinets in the crow’s nest, and draped it around himself. He hesitated for about half a second, and then shrugged. With a mental ‘what the hell’ he casually draped himself over the sleeping marimo and settled until he was comfortable, quickly dropping into sleep.

Zoro stirred slightly with the added weight of the cook, but didn’t wake. He pulled his left arm out from between the wall and his body and used it to tug Sanji closer and hold the lanky frame more comfortably against his own. Satisfied, all movement ceased and the two nakama slept on, as the first rays of dawn broke over the calm ocean stretched before the Thousand Sunny.


End file.
